nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerd³ Plays... Infamous Second Son
Nerd³ Plays... Infamous Second Son was a scripted video Dan did inside the game Infamous Second Son. It follows the story of Delsin Rowe (the name of the actual character in game), who was bitten by a radioactive neon sign, and thus gained the powers of neon... and a special accent. Dan has chapters in the video, which are typed to reflect the way he would have said them in the video. Plot Chapter 1: Wiv Great Power... While walking home from his job as a, "totally legal bar attendant," he comes across the corpse of his Uncle Bennery, accompanied by the corpse of some other tosser. He decides to get revenge on his uncle. While walking down the music emporium, in order to get some head bashing in music, he was bitten by a radioactive neon sign. Chapter 2: No One Man Should Have All This Powa While stumbling down an ally, Delsin discovered he had a super power. He could, "make these little circles in the sky. It didn't really do much, just like a little vwob, and der was a circle der." When attempting to use the power against a wall, he discovered it lit the wall up. He then decided to go home. While trying to catch a train, the things just didn't stop, so he decided to just run down the rails instead of trying to catch the train, claiming it was safe as long as you, "just jump onto the v-shapes when a train comes." Beyond his control, a train appeared between the, "y-bits," and Delsin discovered he had a new power. He could moonwalk faster than anyone had ever moonwalked. He was unsure of whether this was because of the neon sign or if it was because he was born in the 80s. Chapter 3: And they say that a 'ero could save us Because he didn't scan his train card, he was unable to leave the train platform, so he waited for a kind stranger to take him home. Luckily, somebody came along and picked him up with their car... literally. As Delsin arrived home, night turned into early morning, and discovered that the in game menu, with the ability to change time, had better superpowers than Delsin did. That morning, he went on his customary morning jog to get his... "nan some medicine," when he heard a kerfuffle happening in the ally nextdoor. Delsin found his, "frien-uhh some drug dealers," who were pushing drugs on kids, which Delsin was against. He took action against the drug dealers, and got angry. He tried to scare them off by showing them his orb trick. They began shooting at him, and Delsin discovered that he could take a few bullets. He then decided to run away, discovering he had yet another superpower. He could turn into, "this glitter shit," which made him run fast. He began thinking about what to name himself, although he was also experiencing the issue that he didn't know how to stop. After a while, he realized that in order to stop, he just had to stop moving his feet. People started to realize his powers, and so he decided to go into an ally to hide... and throw up a bit. Chapter 4: The Powa Of Music After vomiting, Delsin decided to show the world his powers. He found a musician-y blokey, and Delsin decided to do his sphere-y thing in front of him. The musician didn't give a shit. Delsin went into the woods, where Delsin discovered that if he did the sphere thing fast enough, it sounded like dubstep. Delsin then realized that his power wasn't neon, but instead, dubstep... in real life. He then claimed that it was third in the worst powers, after spider powers and, "the one who's just sorta a rock." He stumbled upon some young protesters, when he decided to show them some dubstep. While showing them, he accidentally sneezed, and fired out a projectile which hit one of the protester's arm. He continued firing... a lot... in order to see what would happen. Delsin was glad he had a proper weapon, though he wished he had this power when a gun was pointed at him. Chapter 5: The Berkshire Hunt Now under the realization that he can finally kill his uncle's murderer, Delsin decides to try and search for him. He decided the best way would to just go really high up and then just wait. Under the thought that the best place would be, "that bloody evil building that was built on main street," as he thought it was fairly high... and also probably an apple building. On his way to the building, Delsin contemplated entering the Olympics with his running speed. He didn't think it broke any rules, but then he remembered that there was drug testing and decided against it. As he arrived at the building, he decided that, instead of staking out on the building and waiting, he would just mash the guards up and ask them if they had seen the murderer. After a while, he came across another guy with magic powers, with rock powers (and an AK47). The guard knocked Delsin off the building, so he decided just to run. As he made his retreat, Delsin realized he didn't actually know who killed his uncle. He didn't know any police people to ask (although in the canon story, Delsin's brother is a police officer). So instead of trying to ask somebody, Delsin decided to break in and look up the murderer at a police station. He was caught breaking in, and had to do 6 months in prison. After 4 months with good behavior, he was reformed and abandoned his bad ways. But he found out where the guy lived, and decided to just go and, "bosh him." He found the murderer, whacked him a couple of times, and dealt with his mates that were around. He overall thought that he made the city a better place with his actions. The video then fades to footage of MDickie's Hard Time, where the character is on trial. The character then says, "and that is why I was found covered in blood and four dead russians in an allyway, your honor. That is my story and I hope you can see that I am a good human being." The video ends with sounds of a cell closing and being locked up, Delsin saying, "I wonder which bit he didn't believe." Category:Video Summary